


Направление

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Slice of Life, Tsukuyio-centric, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: «Гинтоки» и «нравится» в одном предложении? Что за чушь?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Направление

— Гин-сан тебе нравится? — ласково улыбаясь, спрашивает Хинова. 

Она склоняет голову набок, чуть прищурив глаза, и всем своим видом излучает добро, тепло и поддержку. Точно это Цукуё ее ребенок, а не Сейту. 

— Я похожа на полоумную? — фыркает Цукуё, обхватывая кисеру губами и затягиваясь.

«Гинтоки» и «нравится» в одном предложении? Что за чушь? 

Хинова издает тихий — и почему-то понимающий — смешок, но больше ничего не говорит. Если бы её не называли Солнцем Ёшвары, то «чрезмерная тактичность» отлично бы подошло на замену.

Цукуё выдыхает струйку дыма и внимательно наблюдает за тем, как он растворяется в вечерней мгле.

«Гинтоки» и «нравится» в одном предложении? Бред сумасшедшего.

Гинтоки ей... Гинтоки её не бесит. Уже нет. Раньше раздражал просто сверх меры, но сейчас она способна мириться с его присутствием рядом. К тому же, он неплохой помощник и отличный воин. А еще забавно раздражается, когда его кто-нибудь дразнит. Лучше всего это получается у Кагуры и Шинпачи: они испытывают его терпение на прочность ежедневно, точно родные дети забавляются с выдержкой отца. Иногда подшутить получается и у самой Цукуё. Как тогда, во время тренировки.

Дым приятно обволакивает горло изнутри и плавно опускается в лёгкие. 

Цукуё прикрывает глаза, едва подергивая уголками губ. Образ, встающий под опущенными веками, слишком яркий.

_Вот она упражняется в метании кунаев; вот сбоку слышится восторженное попискивание Кагуры, что постепенно перерастает в полноценный спор между нею и Шинпачи; а вот на них обоих ворчит Гинтоки, лежащий на скамейке и лениво листающий «Джамп». Какая-то нелепая фраза, адресованная абсолютно точно не ей, заставляет Цукуё опустить руку с кунаем и повернуться к нему. Он лениво улыбается — так могли бы улыбаться мартовские коты, объевшиеся сливок, будь у них губы._

_— Что ты вообще здесь забыл? — Цукуё вздергивает подбородок._

_Гинтоки лишь пожимает плечами:_

_— Забежали с ребятами на огонек. Говорят, что вечно наблюдать можно за тремя вещами: как горит огонь, как бежит вода и как Луна Ёшвары попадает кунаями в цель._

_Если подобные речи являются его тактикой обольщения, то совершенно точно понятно, почему он не может найти себе пару. Ну, кроме той сумасшедшей сталкерши-убийцы._

_— Никогда не слышала такой чуши, — хмыкает Цукуё, сильнее обхватывая рукоятку куная._

_— Разве я её только что не озвучил вслух? — глядя прямо в глаза, произносит Гинтоки. — Впрочем, тебе ведь не обязательно слушать. Ты же на тренировке. Бросай._

_Цукуё не привыкать к чужим приказам. Но сейчас они в равных условиях, и Гинтоки не её хозяин, а она — не его прислужница. Впрочем, всегда можно попробовать преподать урок._

_Рука взмывает вверх так быстро, что Гинтоки даже не успевает заметить движение рукава кимоно. Цукуё чувствует легкость, с которой острие оружия проскальзывает меж пальцев, и едва ощутимо прикусывает щеку изнутри — губы, отвыкшие улыбаться, почему-то подрагивают от ощущаемого внутри светлого злорадства._

_Кунай прилетает абсолютно в цель: левый рукав его нелепого белого одеяния теперь пришпилен к деревянной стене пристройки. Гинтоки отчаянно шипит сквозь зубы, дергая руками и пытаясь выбраться из неожиданной ловушки._

_— Да ты опасная женщина! Кто же так делает?! Предупреждать надо! Когда я говорил бросать, то имел в виду «продолжай тренировку», а не «попытайся меня убить»._

_Цукуё спокойно отворачивается, вытаскивая еще один кунай, и сосредотачивается уже исключительно на мишени впереди._

_И все же, прежде чем метнуть оружие, она едва слышно отвечает:_

_— Ты сказал «бросай». Ты не уточнял направление._

Кисеру в руке нагревается от длительного контакта с кожей, и это заставляет Цукуё отвлечься от воспоминаний.

Хотя было бы что вспоминать. Кого вспоминать.

«Гинтоки» и «нравится» в одном предложении? Сплошнейший идиотизм.

Хотя это и не странно. Ведь Гинтоки — тот еще идиот.

_Спустя несколько месяцев желание называть его именно так достигнет своего предела. Тогда Цукуё будет висеть безвольной плетью в руках Гинтоки, не чувствуя веса собственного тела и жадно рассматривая его профиль и повязку на правой щеке. Радость, облегчение и одновременно липкий страх повторно потерять его из-за Джираи затопят её с головой. А спустя несколько мгновений она вспомнит, насколько его поведение может считаться идиотским._

_— Посмотри на себя. Я же говорила тебе бежать, дубина, — прошепчет Цукуё._

_Прошепчет, чтобы услышать в ответ такое же тихое:_

_— Ты сказала «беги». Ты не уточняла направление._


End file.
